ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Psyphon
Psyphon (possibly a play on "siphon", meaning to drain or leach, due to his aid in draining the heroes of the conquered worlds) is an alien with a large horn coming out of his head who serves as Vilgax's servant and right hand man. He has a very close resemble to a To'kustar. He is extremely loyal to Vilgax and follows his will completely. He has a skeletal appearance and helps Vilgax to drain all the powers of the heroes of the 10 worlds he had conquered (Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed one of these worlds was his home world). Still nothing much is known about Psyphon except for the fact that he appears devoted to Vilgax and he also shows sign of arrogance towards the people of Earth. He appears in Vengeance of Vilgax helping Vilgax Psyphon also appeared briefly at the beginning of'' Primus'' , and made a non-speaking cameo at the end of'' The Secret of Chromastone, handing a tissue to Vilgax, having caught Ben's cold. According to Dwayne McDuffie, during the Final Battle, he was tending to Vilgax's empire. He made an appearance in the game Ben 10: Alien Force Vilgax Attacks as a mini boss and is met by Ben on the rooftops in Bellwood. He then brings the Mr. Smoothy sign to life with alien technology. At the end of the game, he was sent into the Null Void with his master by Ben as Alien X. Powers and Abilities Psyphon possesses no actual powers, but has advanced technology far beyond Earth standards. During the episode ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 when the police shoot him, he stops the attack by pressing a button on his wrist and a force field appears. He then throws a grenade at the police and detonates it, destroying everything within its large blast radius. In the Vilgax Attacks game, his abilities range from orbital lasers to force fields to energy attacks and grenades. He was also able to bring a Mr. Smoothie drawing to life (like Charmcaster did in the episode In Charm's Way) with a laser and make it into the big boss in the level. Alien Force Psyphon was in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 as Vilgax 's Minion. He also had some cameos in The Secret of Chromastone and Primus. Ultimate Alien In Cosmic Destruction he works for the Evil Way Big (Albedo), serving as the secondary antagonist. He said that he considered working for Aggregor so he may come back with Aggregor as his master. His first appearance in the series is'' Reflected Glory'', where he is the main villain and wants to avenge his master's defeat by destroying Cash and J.T. He then realizes they were not the brains behind Ben so he goes and attacks Ben. He is now stronger than in the Alien Force series, he took some of Vilgax's equipment and he has assassiantion droids called REDs. In the end he was defeated by Cash and JT when they shot a energy decoupler at him. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Male Aliens